


Safe as Houses

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, danger sex, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: When the building comes crashing down... Tony's pinned under Victor Von Doom... which is exactly where he wants to be...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: I know you said MCU BUT! can we have a Doom/Tony? I just saw your story and WOW! ... but if not that couple can it be Tony & Loki - “You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.” - thanks!

The building was coming down, Tony realized. A bright spurt of panic, and then someone tackled him to the ground. His ears were filled with the roar of sixty stories coming down on a brilliant purple force field that snapped around them. Tony’s rescuer raised up on his elbows, green cloak fluttering around his shoulders.

“Stark.”

“Victor,” Tony sighed, letting his faceplate slide back. Doom would never let so much as a speck of dust through his shield, so Tony was perfectly safe. If perfectly safe included being pinned under Victor Von Doom. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Tony shifted, letting the armor fold itself back up.

Victor snapped his fingers and his own armor disappeared into the void. Tony preferred not to think about where that was, exactly, but he wasn’t going to complain about being able to wrap his legs around Victor’s hips and draw the supervillain into a wicked, teasing grind. Victor lowered his mouth, tasting Tony’s lip. “You are an idiot,” he said. “Doom has met smarter sandwiches. What were you thinking, bringing the building down on your own head?”

“That my sexy, secret boyfriend was going to save me?” Tony slid his hands up under Victor’s underarmor shirt, feeling the flex of heated muscle.

“You have a fetish for danger-sex,” Victor said, not really complaining, or if he was complaining, it wasn’t changing the press of his erection against Tony’s thigh in the slightest.

Tony bit at Victor’s ear, heard the supervillain inhale, and Victor’s fingers were tugging at his pants, hand slipping down the front. “So do you,” Tony reminded him. Victor nipped Tony’s lower lip, then succumbed to the temptation of Tony’s wicked mouth, sliding his tongue in and silencing Tony, sucking the air from his lungs, possessing and conquering.

“How long?” Victor asked. Tony was desperate now, wanting. He rubbed against Victor’s long, lean body, hard. Victor’s hand closed around his cock, providing much-needed friction and Tony moaned into Victor’s mouth.

“Not long enough,” Tony whined. “God, you’re a tease.” It wouldn’t take Cap and the others long to dig Iron Man out of the rubble.

“You love it,” Victor said. They rubbed and rutted at each other, breath coming faster as they raced toward mutual relief like they were on the clock. Victor’s teeth came down on Tony’s throat sucking. Tony threw his head back, crying out as he spilled over Victor’s fingers.

“Love _you_ ,” Tony managed, and then Victor was stiffening, silent as he always was in his pleasure, Tony’s opposite and worse half.

They smirked at each other, laying under Doom’s force shield, the scent in the air heavy with their shared passion.

“See you tonight?”

“I’ll dodge medical,” Tony promised. “Might be a bit late, but --”

“Doom will keep dinner warm for you.”

“Go on,” Tony said, shoving at him, playful and yet serious. “Before they catch you.”

“Love you.” And then Victor was gone, the force shield cold and empty without him.  


End file.
